


BadNerd

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BadNerd AU, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, both 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: Jack proves a couple of things to Ashi while working on a class project...





	BadNerd

**Author's Note:**

> I did not come up with this AU. It was from samuraidaddy and sallychanscraps from Tumblr, I'm just writing a story about it.

Ashi sat on his bed and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Sure her hair style was a bit odd, but she was still wonderful.

They were working on a project together, an assignment for their English class. It was an end of the year sort of deal. It was due in three weeks, so Jack suggested that they work on it now so they wouldn't have to worry later. They were both acquaintances and none of their friends were in English so they're working on it together.

"I bet you never kissed a girl."

Jack looked to Ashi and she smiled.

"What?"

"I said I don't think you kissed a girl."

"I have."

"Really, when?"

"When I was twelve." Jack simply said. 

"You're lying," Ashi said. She laid down and stretched out her body.

"I'm not." Jack said, somewhat distracted by her beautiful body.

Ashi got up and grinned. "Then prove it."

Jack cupped Ashi's face and kissed her. It was soft and sweet. Ashi felt shock, yet closed her eyes and tilted her head to kiss him more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his were running up and down her back. She cautiously, yet curiously stroked his bottom lip with her tonuge. Jack mimicked her actions and their tonuges were intertwined with each other. They pulled away for a moment, taking in everything, before their lips crashed against each others again.

Ashi couldn't quite believe her plan worked. In the back of her mind, she knew she was attracted to him, with his muscles and handsome face. And she knew he had a crush on her, with the way he looked at her and the gossip going around. So would it be bad to make out with this man?

Ashi moaned when Jack began to kiss and gently nibble at her neck, damn, despite being a nerd, this man knew how to kiss.

Ashi, despite her popularity and bad girl reputation, was never really experienced sexually. In other words, she was a virgin. Was he still a virgin or just an experienced kisser? 

She felt some heat in her loins, she knew Jack was doing it. She tried to ignore it, but it got stronger and stronger. She couldn't take it. She wanted relief and fast. 

She pushed him away from her.

He looked surprised for a moment. Then a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry," he muttered to himself. "I was getting off track."

"Touch me."

He flushed up and looked in her eyes.

"What?"

"Touch me," she lead her hand to her center and gently ran circles over the spot with her fingers. "Right here."

For a moment, there was only silence. Ashi thought that she was asking to much of him and was about to apologize when he spoke up.

"Get over here." The way he said it wasn't his usual self. He said it in a way that was deeper and seductive and it just made her wetter. She crawled toward him and he lifted her hips so she straddled him. 

He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled down the zipper. She gripped his shoulders and shivered in excitement. He moved his hand underneath the band of her underwear. He started at a slow and teasing pace one that made her heart skip a beat. She was grinding herself against his hand and she breathed heavily. Soon he was going faster, his fingers found her entrance and began to pump them in. She let out a groan, glad his parents were out for the night. 

He used his other hand to pull her into another kiss which she melted into. His fingers found a spot inside her that was very sensitive and Ashi arched her back and sighed in bliss. He kept touching it causing Ashi to become quickly undone. 

"Fuck, you're good at this." She breathed out. 

"Thank you." Even during stuff like this, he was still a gentleman. 

After a few moments he stopped.

"What was that for?" Ashi asked/complained. She was close!

"I'm sorry, but it would be best if you took off your pants."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Ashi, being both turned on and curious, took off her jeans and underwear. Jack laid her down, spread out her legs and pumped his fingers in her once more. He quickly found the spot again and she moaned. So good! His thumb flicked at her clit. Ashi was hoing higher and higher. Soon his tonuge replaced his thumb and she came, loudly.

"Oh, fuck!"

She was squirting a liquid, no wonder Jack wanted her to take of her pants. She would have literally come in them. 

She was panting down from her orgasm, the calming bliss took her and she was relaxed. 

But still horny. 

Ashi kissed Jack again, sliding her tonuge in, grinding against him. He was hard already, but she wanted to tease him more. 

They pulled away and she took off her shirt and bra with speed and she was nude, completely nude. Jack looked taken aback, but removed his own shirt. Then came together again, kissing and massaging each others bodies. Ashi pushed him down and looked at his tent with excitement. First time seeing a dick that wasn't on her computer screen! She kissed his chest and abs slowly and sensually. She soon reached it.

Ashi unbuckled Jack's jeans and pulled down his underwear. His cock, long, thick and uncut, popped out. Although she had never sucked a dick, she read about it, watched it and had no gag reflex. 

She licked the head of his cock, swirling her tonuge around it. He moaned his approval, stroking her hair. She got more of him in her mouth, bobbing up and down. 

Jack continued to play with her hair. He was hitting the back of her throat and it felt so good. Her lips were moist and her tonuge was soft. He massaged the back of her neck causing her to moan. She pulled away, but pumped him with her hand. 

"Was that good?" She asked breathlessly. 

"Yes." Her hand was so soft and felt so good! 

"I wanna try something." Ashi said as she repositioned herself so his cock would be in the middle of her breasts. She attempted to have her breasts around him, and it worked, barely 

"I'm not sure you could do that." Jack said. 

"I can try," Ashi said. And it worked for a bit, but Ashi quit. 

"You wanna fuck?" Ashi simply asked.

Jack was surprised to hear that, but thought to himself.

His crush was  _naked_ , he himself wasn't far behind. She was literally fellating him a minute ago and she was asking him to have sex with her. 

"Yes," she heard him say excitedly. 

Ashi laid down and spread out her legs. She looked so excited and Jack was about to slide into her when he remembered something.

"Um, I don't have a condom."

"That's okay, I'm on the pill and I'm clean." The she paused, looking worried. "What about you?"

"No! I don't have any." It was the truth.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked slyly.

Jack immediately plunged into her tight pussy and Ashi cried out. He was massive and he stretched her out and she was a virgin after all. 

"Are you okay?" Jack asked worried.

Ashi realized she never told him she was a virgin. 

"I'm fine, it's really big, I just need to get use to it. Could you go slow?"

Jack nodded and pushed and pulled slowly. She wrapped her legs around his hips and moved with him. She relaxed herself and it felt good, heavenly. If they were slow and did this for a while, she would come from this.

Of course, that's not what she wanted.

"Faster, go faster." She begged. He picked up his pace and could see the utter pleasure on her face. It was feeling so much better. 

Ashi's fingers dug into his shoulders and she cried out. She wasn't coming yet, but she was rising higher, higher than ever. She reached a plateau of pleasure she never reached before, not yet orgasming. She suddenly realized her coming wasn't going to be like dynamite, something she always wanted to feel. It was going to be a  _nuclear bomb._ She felt only a little scared, but her body moved with him, nonetheless. 

Jack's finger tips brushed down on her soft body, while his other hand held on to her shoulder for support. The sight of her was wonderful, her eyes were filled to the brim with desire, her lips were wet, she was drooling a little, but he couldn't care less. Her perky breasts were lightly bouncing. Her finger nails suddenly dug in deeper, her head jerked back and her back arched too, her legs wrapped around him so tightly, she let out a moaning scream as she tightened around him. 

Ashi's orgasm started to fade, but a second one was building up soon enough. It all felt wonderful, but she was so tired. She came again, not as intense, but Ashi didn't care. She wanted him to come now.

Ashi flipped him over and began to ride him wildly. She was also shaking and moving her hips around, hoping it could help. Jack grabbed her hips and helped her out.

Jack sat up some so he could kiss her. She eagerly kissed him back and let his tonuge in her mouth. She sighed into the kiss and all was good. She pushed him back down and continued to milk him of his seed. She felt a build up herself. She was going to come again. When she came again she felt warm semen covering her inner walls as he groaned. She kept riding him roughly as they came together. 

Ashi fell on top of Jack and he held her to his chest.. She pulled his dick out of her and they held each other lovingly as they catched their breath.

"That was wonderful," Jack panted out and he looked over to Ashi. "Your hair's all messy."

Ashi moaned in response and said, "You know, that was my first time."

Jack was about to say something, but Ashi was asleep.

* * *

 

Ashi felt light shaking. She opened her eyes and saw Jack, he was still naked and he handed Ashi her clothes.

"My parents will be home soon."

"Shit!" Ashi cursed herself and dressed quickly, Jack did as well. Soon they were both clothed and Jack offered to drive her home. She accepted and they were on the road.

"So," Jack started. "That was your first time?"

"Hm," Ashi turned to him. "Yeah, it was. It felt nice." She was being honest.

"When was your first time?" She asked.

"A long while ago. It's actually a really long and complicated story."

"I'd love too hear it sometime."

"I'll tell you soon." He promised.

"I bet you did a lot of learning, I felt wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Jack said.

"I did and I'll enjoy all the next times."

"What?" 

"I don't want this to be a one time thing. I love the feeling of your cock in me. And I'm sure you did too." She rubbed her hand over his crotch and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jack flushed up and moved her hand away.

"This Friday six o'clock I'll pick you up."

Ashi leaned against him and asked, "What will you do to me?"

"I'll take you to dinner and maybe a movie."

"Really, that's all?"

"No, my parents are going to their Highschool Reunion in Wyoming. They won't be back until late on Sunday."

Ashi shivered at the meaning of his words. She felt herself get wet again.

Soon they were in her drive way and Ashi kissed him again and they made out for a bit. She got out, said goodbye and Ashi checked her phone to see what day it was...

Sunday.

_Fuck._

 


End file.
